Specific contact arrangements require weak current applications, in particular in electrical appliances or electric circuits which are designed with electronic controllers. Auxiliary or signal switch contacts in applications of this type switch only very low currents (<1 A), at low control voltages, for example up to 60 V. For low currents, for example less than 100 mA, materials having low inherent resistance (gold, silver, copper) are preferably used; not least also due to the formation of oxides in less noble metals.
Metallic abrasion of the contacts leads to the drawback that fine-grained particles readily oxidise and impair the contacting. Alternatively, the contact material itself forms a non-conductive oxide. Bridge contacts are provided with spray oil mist in order to prevent or reduce oxide formation, accumulation of dirt on the contact faces and to reduce wear to the contact faces. The use of contact arrangements of this type, which derive from previously used standard contacts, are therefore no longer appropriate for various reasons.